memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Agreon
Origin Features General Climate and Surface Agreon is a typical terrestrial world, featuring three major continents, and assorted island chains. The climate is within Terran norms. The Continent Ede Ede is a fertile continent, located mainly above the equator and extending to the northern pole in the western hemisphere of Agreon. It is smaller than the Sulik, containing a mainly Mediterranean climate in the center, changing to tundra in the north and subtropical in the south. Grasslands also cover much of the interior of the continent. This continent contains the Lattice Portal leading to other worlds in The Heartworlds. The Continent Sulik Sulik contains the Finfarri tree at its approximate center. Deserts extend outward from the side of the tree that is dead, and jungles from the side that is alive. These climates rotate as the tree does. Outside the influence of the tree, the continent is still dominated by jungle or desert. It is larger than Ede, and extends to either side of the equator in the eastern hemisphere of the world. The Continent Ardek Ardek is the southernmost continent on Agreon, and smaller than the other two. Life flourishes around the rare geothermal springs, but little elsewhere, and what life does exist is vicious and deadly. Vegitation is sparse among the icy mountains, featuring forests of trees petrified by ashstone and frost. Culture Ede Civilization on this continent in its earliest known form was feudal. History before this era has faded even from myth due to infighting between small kingdoms. Records were destroyed over the years in sackings, sieges, and occasional political upheavals and purges. As such, the length of time that Ede spent in this era is unknown, though the end can easily be marked, when the Empire of Sulik invaded in an attempt to solidify rule over the entire world. The kingdoms of Ede united to stave off this external threat, and a single monarch was placed in power over a vast majority of the continent. Sulia was beaten back, but the threat remained, preserving this system for many years. As the years progressed, trade became a major facet of this civilization, increasing power of guilds with economic interests. Eventually, a senate was established, transforming Ede into a republic. The capital of this new republic was established around the Lattice Portal, which lead to a relatively diverse population on Ede, and eventually a more tolerant society than most. Edians are more likely to accept cultural and racial differences than any other civilization of their time, allowing trade to flow more freely, thereby elevating their nation above others economically. Sulik In spite of the prevalent myths regarding the children of Sama and Bain, the Empire ruling Sulik maintains a doctrine that humanity began beneath the Finfarri tree. Unlike Ede, the origins of the governing system of the Empire cannot even be marginally traced, likely because the Emperors would have their subjects believe that there is no other form of government that has existed, and that this form has divine right. The Empire has always been ruled by two emperors, and vengeful murder marks the beginning of the reign of a new Emperor. No emperor has ever died of truly natural causes, or old age. Society on Sulik is very authoritarian and intolerant, with social constructs supporting this societal nature. This nature has been deeply engrained in the populace, making change unlikely. Ardek Unlike the super-nations of Sulik and Ede reigning over their respective continents, the land of Ardek is free of governments with the exception of the the small, but ancient and prosperous Kingdom of Ingdalhre. The city-state has remained independent of Sulik and Ede rule because of the difficulty in waging large-scale campaigns over Ardek's unforgiving environment and Ingdalhre's merchant guilds holding monopolies on exotic goods found on Ardek, such as Ashstone and Petrified Iron. After several wars of attrition with Sulik and economic disputes with Ede, Ingdalhre has achieved a tiny but bright spark of sovereignty in the face of Sulian and Edian dominance. Ardek is a land where adventurers from across Agreon go to test their mettle against fantastic beasts and dangers or to train under the warrior-dynasty of Ingdalhre's royal family. During the wars between Sulik and Ede, mercenaries from Ardek are quick to join armies of either side for a chance at glory and riches. Most people on Ardek are of the Skogweir, a tribe of humans identifying as the descendants of half-giants. Although this claim is difficult to prove, the Skogweir are undoubtedly taller and larger than their Edian and Sulik cousins. Fishing hamlets and primitive nomads living on Ardek outside of Ingdalhre are often referred to as Ardekites instead of Skogweir although many Ardekites can be grouped with Skogweir on a genetic similarity, but the term is often reserved for the cultural heritage of Ardek's only recognized state system of Ingdalhre. Notable Events Category:Worlds